Patience
by Cowboy'sMontana
Summary: Jesse, the Bellas, and the Trebles slowly find out something Beca never wanted anyone to know. They help her through the healing process. Rated T for now. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have 4 other fics I should be working on, since they've been on hold forever. To my followers of my other fics: I'm so sorry and I will definitely be working on getting you new chapters soon! To my new people lol!: I can't guarantee regular updates...or even frequent updates, obviously lol, but I will definitely try to update as much as possible.

The rating is T for now...it may change later...due to mentions of... unpleasant experiences but there won't be graphic details about said experiences.

Also, I don't know what a beta is lol so all mistakes are mine. If you notice any feel free to let me know and I will try to correct them.

* * *

Beca and Jesse were having a movication night in his room at the Treble house. She was laid against his chest, nestled between his thighs, as she idly caressed his thighs and biceps which were securely wrapped around her waist. Jesse hummed softly under her ministrations, and he leaned forward brushing her hair aside, kissing her neck softly. Beca tilts her head slightly to grant him better access. He takes the opportunity greedily and suckles softly on the crook of her neck, nipping lightly when she mewled. Until she actually felt his teeth on her skin and practically turned to stone in his arms. Jesse pulled away immediately. "You okay, Bec?" He asked softly. Beca just nods and slides from his grasp. "I have to use the restroom." She said as she practically ran to the bathroom.

_ BECA_

I rush into the bathroom and I'm fairly certain Jesse is confused, but I had to get away. It's not his fault and I know that, but I've never been intimate with anyone and **that** time definitely does not count. I sigh softly and look in the mirror, my eyes are wild and I have a look of unadulterated panic. I turn on the tap as cold as possible knowing I'll need it, as I feel the memories...scratch that...terrors coming back. I splash the freezing water on my face, hoping to quell my rising panic and the look on my face.

Jesse knocks on the door. "Beca? Are you sure you're okay?" He calls. I sigh again. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I answer. I hear him walk away, and I grab a face towel and dry my face. I sigh yet again before looking at my reflection to see I look somewhat presentable and I turn the tap off.

I walk out of the bathroom and over to where he's perched on the edge of his bed. I stop about two feet from him and nervously clear my throat. When he looks up at me I can tell he's confused. "Um...I think I'm gonna head back to my room. I have a headache and a shitload of homework." I say lamely and we both know I'm lying. I guess the look on my face or my paleness told him I really wanted to be alone. He nods as I grab my bag and jacket. "Good night Jesse." I say softly before leaving. I hear a soft 'Night Beca' as I'm walking out the door.

I'm walking down the hallway of the Treble house, when a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off the floor, accompanied by a 'Gotcha!' I panic and scream bloody murder and start kicking. "Ow! Ouch! Jesus Beca, hold still!" Benji says as he set me down. By this time all the guys had come out in the hall to see what was going on. Jesse saw the look of terror that undoubtedly was on my face and my erratic breathing and motions for the guys to move. I turn and haul ass as fast as I can.

_JESSE_

Beca all but ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed trying to figure out what the hell just happened. One second she was fine, the next she practically having a panic attack. At first I don't hear any sounds from the bathroom, then the tap is turned on. After about of the water running I knock on the door and ask if she's okay. She replies affirmatively and I go sit back on the bed. I wonder if I was moving to fast, but wouldn't she have said something? I mean everyone knows how opinionated she is.

I didn't realize I was lost in thought until I heard her clear her throat. I look up at her slightly confused. I'm sure I look even more so when she lies saying she needs to go, but she looks terribly pale. I mean more so than usual, so I just nod and let her leave calling softly after her to have a good night.

She had only been gone about a minute or so when I heard a blood curdling scream and I ran out into the hall, same as everyone else. I see Benji, about a foot and a half away from Beca, looking scared as hell, confused, and upset because he had upset her. I look at Beca, who has a look of pure terror on her face. I motion for the guys to move. As soon as they do she bolts, running as if demon dogs were on her heels.

All of the Trebles turn and look at me with identical 'what the fuck?!' looks. I mean it was the first time any of them had seen Beca, our unshakable rival and resident bad ass, terrified. I told them I wish I knew what was going on, and told Benji he's okay we know he didn't intentionally scare her and explained that she was already upset, and told him not to worry about it. Then I walked...well more like sulked back into my room trying to figure out exactly what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's short...hopefully as I go they will get longer lol...It will probably be several days before I update again. With work and my dog having to have surgery, so I apologize in advance.

A few weeks had passed and things seemed to be back to normal, although they had yet to have a another movication night. Or any alone time really, it seemed Beca made sure, damn sure, that they were never alone together. Jesse was hurt because she was pushing him away, hell she practically panicked any time he so much as touched her. Because of this he started being grouchy, then it moved to grumpy to finally becoming downright surly. So much so that no one wanted to be around him, so he started hole-ing up in his room, avoiding everyone as much as possible.

The girls watched Beca try to pull away from everyone, especially Jesse. To the extreme that she damn near had panic attacks when he was around. They noticed when he stopped coming by or even texting Beca, and as it happened she became more and more withdrawn, more so than they had ever witnessed. So the Bellas and the Trebles, minus their leaders of course, met up and decided an intervention was in order. They set them up and blindfolded them separately, saying it was a surprise. They put Beca and Jesse in a room that only locked from the outside and left them be.

They heard the lock click and both took off their blindfolds and just stared at each other. After about ten minutes of awkward tense silence, Jesse took a deep breath. "What's going on Beca? You know you van talk to me about anything." Jesse said softly. Beca just stood silent. Jesse sighed. "I'm sorry that I was moving too fast. I really am. I don't want to do anything that upsets you, or that you don't want." Beca hiccups and shakes her head. "**You** didn't do anything wrong or upset me." She said in a tear choked voice. "There are things are things I'm not ready or willing to talk about and I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. It's not your fault and I shouldn't take it out on you." She looks down at her feet before continuing. "I know it's going to be hard and extremely painful, and I know I'm going to push you away and try to block everything out but I don't want to. You and the girls...hell even your Trebles." She laughs a little.

"It's amazing how much I feel like I need you guys in my life. I never thought I would say that, to anyone. Especially after everything." She said quietly and she chews on her lip. Jesse walks over to her and gently calls her name. "Beca, look at me please." He said softly. she slowly looks up at him. He reaches out to cup her chin and he can't help the white hot flare of anger and pain as she finches and shies away from his touch. He can't help but feel like finding whoever hurt her and beating the hell out of them, then letting the Bellas and the Trebles have a go. He looks her in the eyes. "Beca. I'm not going to hurt you." Jesse said as if he were talking to a terrified child. He holds her gaze as he gently reaches out and cups her jaw. When she doesn't pull away he softly caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"I will do anything you need me to do to make you comfortable around me...and the Trebles. I will take as long as you need..and we...Me and guys will help you work on this aversion to touch that has totally been magnified like one thousand percent." He chuckles. Beca knows he's serious though, by the look in his eyes. "We will take it as slow as you need" He promised just before they heard the door unlock.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for any errors I've missed. So I'm trying to be better about updates. Let me know what you guys think or if you have any ideas you think would work or would like to see.

* * *

Benji and Chloe cautiously walk into the room, afraid of being pummeled. They all sat at a lab table and Benji was the first to talk. "I am so sorry Beca. I really am I-" He blurted only to have Beca cut him off. "It's okay Benji. You couldn't have known I was upset. And I'm sorry I kicked you and probably gave you a heart attack." She says, chuckling nervously when Chloe and Jesse both looked at her shocked. "You kicked him?!" "A heart attack?!" they asked incredulously over each other. They looked at each other and laughed until they saw how embarrassed Beca was.

"Sorry" they said simultaneously and start laughing again. They can't seem to stop, until Benji reaches out to touch Beca in what's supposed to be a comforting manner, but it catches her off guard and she jerked away from his touch so hard she almost fell off of her chair. They sobered up fairly quickly at that point. Benji is trying profusely to apologize and Beca is staring off into space shaking a little. Chloe is shocked but something in the back of her mind registered some of the possible reasons that aversion to touch, that strongly, can be caused by.

Jesse gets up and walks into Beca's line of sight. "Beca" He said softly. He repeats himself, when she still doesn't respond, he braces his legs against the outside of her chair and gently puts his hands on her cheek. Beca starts in surprise and tries to pull away, Jesse holds her still softly but forcefully. He looks her in the eyes. "Beca" He said firmly but softly. She flushes brilliantly against her will and and looks down. Jesse ducks down so he can see her eyes. They stare silently at each other for a few minutes, Benji and Chloe looking on confused and feeling like they're invading on something extremely private.

"I'm sorry Benji." Beca said softly, startling them both. Benji shook his head furiously. "No, I'm sorry. I need to remember no touching." He said laughing a little, causing Beca to blush. "I should know you aren't gonna hurt me." She looks down. "Just maybe a heads up first." "Okay." Benji replies with a soft smile. Beca's stomach decided it was the perfect time to growl loudly. She blushes again, much to her chargin as they laugh. "Time to feed the Beca Monster" Jesse joked. They all chuckle as they headed towards the door. Jesse pushed it open and caused a heap of Bellas and Trebles. Beca laughed wholeheartedly and everyone smiled.

They decided to go to an all you can eat Chinese buffet, since they guys were practically starving. They've taken over about half of the restaurant. The guys and Beca are on their fifth plates and joking around Benji, who can do close up magic but can't use chopsticks. Beca hears her phone chirp with a new text message, so she pulled it from her pocket and checks it, figuring it's probably her dad. Wrong.

-New text message-

FROM: Mother

Hey B. I'm back with Paul.

We're going to be in ATL in two weeks. I was thinking we could

come see you. Txt me what your plans are.

* * *

Beca

As I read the text from my mother, and I use the term lightly, I feel the numbness flooding in and the walls start shrinking. I'm stifling, at the table and all of a sudden I'm going to throw up. I throw my phone on on the table and run for the bathroom. I barely make it in one of the stalls before I'm heaving up everything I just ate, violently.

After what seems like an eternity someone is gently pulling my hair back and laying a cold damp paper towel on the back of my neck. Before I can turn to see who it is or utter a thanks, I'm hunched back over the toilet. I hear Chloe whispering softly into my hair, trying to comfort me even though she doesn't know what's wrong. Eventually I'm just dry heaving so I lean back against the stall wall, Chloe sits next to me. "Okay now?" She asks. I shake my head slowly, afraid if I open my mouth everything will spill out. I'm trying to control my breathing , and she doesn't press the issue. I'm thankful for the psych classes she's taken. Once I've calmed down, I get up and rinse my mouth and face. Chloe hands me a hair tie and a piece of quietly. I mutter my thanks, hoping she'll know I'm truly grateful.

* * *

Jesse

I see Beca check her phone and visibly pale, which is kind of hard for her. Then she's chucking it away and running towards the restrooms. Benji, Chloe, and I watch her stumble slightly and cover her mouth before practically falling through the door. I look towards her phone then at Benji and Chloe, who nod silently. Normally I wouldn't go into her phone, except to change my name to something funny or put goofy pictures of myself as her wallpaper. I pick up her phone and unlock it. It opens automatically to a text from her mother, whom she can't stand. More so than she ever hated her father, and that's saying something. Her mom said that she's back wtih some guy and that they'll be in town in two weeks and wants to see Beca.

I can't help but wonder why that upset her do badly. I wonder, for a split second, if something happened with that guy to cause this kind of reaction in her, but I quickly push it away. Beca's not the type to let something happen to her and not say or do something about it. I show it to Benji and Chloe, who both look as discombobulated as I feel. Then Chloe gets up and excuses herself to the restroom.

* * *

Normal

Beca and Chloe come about twenty minutes later, Beca's face is a little red and her eyes are puffy. Thankfully no one says anything, they just gather their belongings and head towards the exit. Everyone had paid while the girls were in the restroom. Jesse paid for Beca and Benji for Chloe. Jesse moved behind Beca to help her put her jacket on. He tried to hide the hurt and anger in his eyes when she flinched away. Benji saw it and was sure his probably mirrored Jesse's. He hurt for both of them, and was livid that anyone would do something to affect her like this.

Chloe gently touched Beca's shoulder, when Beca looked at her she smiled softly and nodded lightly looking at Jesse. "I'm sorry" Beca whispered to Jesse. He shook his head and forced a smile as he held her jacket up. She turns around and lets him put it on her. They all head back to campus and Beca complains of a headache. Jesse walks her to her dorm, which is a single this year. Her dad may have pulled a few strings after having several awkward and slightly hostile run ins with Kimmy Jin. They go into her room and she immediately takes off her boots and flops on the bed. Jesse walks over and lightly sits on the edge. She turns and lays her head in his lap. He picks up a slow soothing pattern of running his fingers through her hair. After awhile she moves over so he can lay with her and she cuddles tightly into his side.

Jesse gently wraps his arms around her. "Any better?" He asks softly. She nods a little and nuzzles against his chest. They lay quietly for a few minutes until Beca leans up and kisses him. He's pulled away from his musings by it. He kisses her softly but pulls away when she tries to deepen the kiss. Rejection and hurt flash through her eyes. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you. Because I do. I love your kisses, but until we can get over this aversion to touch, I don't want to do anything that could exacerbate it or make you put your walls back up" He said softly, to which she nods.


End file.
